A Small Spark Of Love
by Cazzylove
Summary: War ends and everyone is celebrating bar Harry, who after having to much to drink ends up in bed with Draco, only to find he is pregnant a month later. Slash, Fem-Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy's, Good Voldemort. Better summary inside
1. The End Of The Beginning

**Hey People this is my newest fic, I don't have a name for it yet though, it is dedicated to my Girlfriend ^_^ Cause I love her so much, and I was originally thinking of her when this fic idea popped into my head ^_^. To any readers of my other fics (A Weird Turn of Events, Roxas' Decision, or my discontinued Heart Break And Tears) welcome back and I hope you enjoy this fic as well I will be updating my two continuing fics soon. And to all my new readers Welcome I hope you will enjoy this and read any of my other fics if you like my style. Now after reading this please be kind and review they cheer up my day, especially and the days I don't get to talk to my girlfriend, and also all reviewers will receive a small spoiler for the coming chapter or a plot spoiler if you are in the first three people to review (Since I've been in a good mood lately), the only people who won't receive are flamers and Lozzy035 (as she will know the whole plot by the end of next Tuesday or if she comes on MSN for once as she along with my girlfriend will be my Betas. This chapter is not beta-read as neither are on and I wanted to get this up, so please tell me if you spot any mistakes so I can correct it, as I am quite badly dyslexic.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T****own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, I only have a copy of the books and HBP the DS game (I fail at Quidditch). **

**Summary: The war has ended, but not in the way you think. And everyone is celebrating, right? Wrong. The night after the war ends there is a massive party at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the two most wanted boys, The Gryffindor Golden Boy and The Slytherin Ice Prince, have a bit too much firewhisky and end up in bed together. Then a month later Harry finds he is Pregnant and it's defiantly Draco's child. Contains: Slash, Fem-Slash, Mpreg, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy's, Good Voldemort. **

**Pairings: Drarry, TR/LM, SB/RL/SS , RW/BZ, HG/PansyP, GinnyW/LL, FW/OW, GeorgeW/CD, SF/DT, TN/NL, BW/FD. I will add more as they come.**

**So enjoy the fic and give me feedback, PLEASE? ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The End Of The Beginning**

* * *

It was the end of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was dead and everyone was celebrating. Why you ask, well Dumbledore wasn't who he seemed. Everyone thought he was on the side of 'Light' but that couldn't be further from the truth. You see he had put Tom Riddle (or Voldemort as everyone knew him by) under a strong Imperius curse making him seem like a 'Dark Wizard' who hated all muggleborns and wanted them to be 'eradicated' when in fact it was Dumbledore who had wanted that and Tom had just wanted to make the Wizarding World better for everyone. And now that the conniving old fool was dead, Tom could be his self and the Wizarding World could find peace. And some of you are probably asking about the prophecy, well it was real but Harry was not to kill Tom, he was to kill Albus Dumbledore, and now he has, he can live happily ever after, right? Wrong his destiny is only just beginning and he has a long wait for his happily ever after. So why don't we just watch and see how Harry copes with his ever complicated life…

* * *

Harry walked in to the Great Hall admiring the decorations that Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy and McGonagall had put up for the celebratory party that was arranged yesterday after the truth about Dumbledore had been revealed and Tom had returned to is original self. At the party Harry was expected to do a speech with Tom and Rufus Scrimgeour (the current British Minster of Magic) about how together they would help change the Wizarding World, and make it better for everyone.

* * *

At that moment Tom was sat with Lucius and Draco Malfoy in Draco's private quarters in the dungeons, with his arm around Lucius' waist, which greatly confused young Draco.

"Dragon, we have something to tell you," Lucius said gesturing to himself and Tom. "You see Draco, Narcissa isn't your real Mother."

"What? If she isn't my mum then who is?" Draco asked, he had greatly loved his mother and to find out he wasn't really his mum was quite shocking. And then everything fell in place, First Tom had his arm around his father, then his father had said him and Tom needed to tell Draco something and now with this information. He knew what it was, Tom and Lucius were lovers and had been for a while and one of them was his 'mother'. "Which one of you is it?" he asked slightly discussed by the thought that Lucius might of carried him for nine months, as his father had always seemed like the strong dominant type with Narcissa.

"Well, Draco that would be me," Lucius said quietly, his face flushed red. At that point Draco burst out laughing at the mental image of a nine month pregnant Lucius waddling around, possibly having to use the walking stick he always carries around.

"Draco, son, leave your mother alone," Tom says causing Draco to laugh harder and himself to start laughing until he is on the receiving end of the infamous Malfoy glare. So he decides to tell Draco the final bit of information. "And before we go we have something else to tell you. You see, your _father_ is … well, you'll have a little baby brother or sister in eight months."

That shut Draco up. Shocked he said, "You should go get ready for the party, you wouldn't want to be late would you?" Standing up he lead his dads to the door and saying he would met them in the Great Hall.

* * *

"Is everything done Professor?" Harry asked checking everything was in place ready to start excepting guests of all kinds in an hour.

"Yes Harry. Now go get ready we have half an hour before the Minster gets here to go over the speaks with you and Tom, then another half an hour after that until everyone gets here including Minsters of magic from other contraries now go quickly," Minerva said ushering him out the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Two hour later all the speeches had been complete and everyone was in full party mode. And everyone was drinking, be they of age or not. And Draco was no exception to this, he was already on his fifth bottle of firewhisky and a bit tipsy when his 'mother' had come over and tried to get him to stop drinking, him and Tom were probably the only people in the room not drinking, because of the baby, the same reason Draco was drinking. It wasn't that Draco didn't want to be a brother but the fact that he had been lied to all his life and the baby was probably the only reason he was told. And now he wanted to forget even if it was just for one night.

* * *

Harry although not drinking as much was worse off than Draco, being a lightweight drinker, he was only on his second bottle of firewhisky and you would of thought he was on his twentieth. Walking, well more like stumbling, over to the table where Draco was standing near, deciding to talk to him now they were friends.

"Hey, Dray. How you doin'?" Harry said slurring and slinging his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Har' your drunk," He replied swaying slightly.

"Not, I'm perfectly fine. You're the one that's drunk."

"You are Har' come on. You gotta go sober up."

* * *

After half an hour of falling up and down stairs Harry and Draco finally made it up to Harry's privet room.

"See you later, I'm gonna go back to the party now," Draco said turning around and starting down the hall, but stopped when Harry grabbed his are and heard a mumbled 'stay with me' and against his better judgment he did.

After walking into Harry's living room, Harry asked Draco if he wanted some tea before calling Dobby when he heard a soft yes and asking Dobby to bring it up and whispering for him to him to put firewhisky in it not ready to stop drinking yet.

* * *

After an hour of drinking 'tea' both the boys were completely and utterly pissed, falling about laughing and their speech was completely slurred and they were probably the only people able to understand them were them. And that is when things started to get out of hand.

"Your really beautiful Dray, do ya know that?" Harry said crawling onto Draco's lap.

"Not as beautiful as you Har'," He replied leaning forward and kissing Harry, Harry instantly kissing back and swiping his tongue across Draco's bottom lip. Parting his is slightly Draco granted Harry's tongue entrance and both tongues fighting for dominance, a battle that Draco easily before dragging Harry into his room, slamming the door shut and manoeuvring them onto the bed.

* * *

The next morning when Draco woke up he felt something heavy resting on his chest, opening his eyes and looking down he saw a very naked Harry Potter head on his chest and arms around his middle. It was then he noticed how his head was banging and _everything_ from the night before came back to him. Quickly prying Harry's arms from him, gathering his clothes and getting dressed Draco left, leaving a note on the counter of Harry's kitchenette.

* * *

An hour later Harry woke up with a killer hangover, which only got worse when he remembered small parts of the night before and when over them in his head. First he remembered the speech, then Drinking and the final thing he remembered was someone leading to his rooms. Looking around Harry realised two things, one he slept with the person who brought him to his rooms, and two that person was male; he knew both of these for a couple of reasons, one he clothes scatted through out the room, two the cum covering the bed and his stomach, and three his arse hurt like a bitch.

After taking a quick shower and making him self presentable, for he had a lunch meting with Scrimgeour and Tom in two hours, he when into his small kitchenette to make a coffee and get a hangover potion. That was when he saw Draco's letter, it read:

'_Dear Harry,  
__I am so sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me and I truly didn't mean to take advantage of you. I just hope you can forgive me.  
__From Draco Malfoy.'_

"FUCK!" Harry yelled after reading the note, it was one thing to sleep with a random bloke, it was another to sleep with the guy he had been crushing on since the end of fourth year. Yes you heard right Harry Potter was gay and had known it since fourth year. 'This couldn't get any worse could it. My friendship with Draco is probably ruined and he'll probably tell everyone,' Harry thought, but what he didn't know is that Draco was thinking a similar thing in his private chambers in the dungeon.

* * *

Now for those who thought that Dumbledore's death was the end of Harry Potter's destiny they where sadly mistaken, because the old coots death was only the end of the beginning and the place his and Draco's destines intertwined much like their bodies had that night. Their joint destiny was to change the course of wizarding history forever…

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and tell me ^_^ Also if any of you my darling readers has a suggestion for the title or of who I should put dear Cissy with or who I should but Charley with I would be great full ^_^ Also feel free to ask questions I will answer any I get at the start of the next chapter ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Until we meet again**

**love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**(P.S. Don't forget to press the green button and review and your way out)**


	2. Unexpected news

**Woo! Chapter two ^_^ ^_^ Just to clear a couple of things up about the last chapter, it was lacking detail cause I CBA and it was really late over here when I wrote it and posted it ^_^ Second if you read the first chapter before my slight change, I would like you to note I had meant to put seventh year not sixth, cause the fic wouldn't make sense other wise, so HBP and DH are irrelevant to the fic ^_^ And I now have a pairing for Cissy, but I still need one for Charley when he pops up at random points so I'm gonna have a competition for the next two or three chapters:  
****Create a person for Charley to be paired with, but must be a dragon tamer, they can be male or female and from any where in the world.  
****So instead of giving out spoilers the person who has the best profile will have their OC dragon tamer used in the fic and have a chapter dedicated to them ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ And a big thank you to Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1 for being my temporary beta ^_^ Also I would like to say the reason behined Chapter 1 and this Chapter not having as much detail as I would generally put in is because the details are not important for these two chapters ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series nor any of the characters I just have a tendency to make them Gay and make up stories about them, so don't sue me.**

**Enjoy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Unexpected news**

* * *

Now for those who thought that Dumbledore's death was the end of Harry Potter's destiny they where sadly mistaken, because the old coots death was only the end of the beginning and the place his and Draco's destinies intertwined much like their bodies had that night. Their joint destiny was to change the course of wizarding history forever…

* * *

'Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want' Harry thought as he rushed to the bathroom for the eight time that morning, he had only been up four hours, school had finished two weeks before and Harry had been preparing for an interview with McGonagall for the job as DADA teacher this year when he had suddenly felt violently sick. Hermione followed him into the bathroom and held back his hair which was now shoulder length and rubbed his back until he had finished then grabbed a flannel from the sink and wet it with cold water before wiping down his forehead and getting him a drink of water.

"Harry you really need to go see a Healer. You've been like this since last week," Hermione told him concern evident in her voice.

"Herm', I said I'd go as soon as Poppy got back from the holiday. I'll be fine 'til then," he replied.

"I have an idea of what it might be and I know a spell to see if I'm right. I'll use it to see if you'll let me," seeing him nod his head she told him to stand up before whispering "gravida expertus (A/N it is pregnancy test in Latin)," seeing the results she looked up at her best friend and brother in everything but blood and asked quietly, "Harry, who was the last person you slept with and when?"

"About a month ago and I would prefer not to say, why?" he answered confused as to why she would ask that.

"Well… You're about a month pregnant," she said causally.

"WHAT!" Harry screamed and promptly fainted.

* * *

"Oh come on Draky why won't you come with me and Blaise to Harry's and Hermione's apartment for lunch everyone is going to be there?" Pansy said, as she was trying. and succeeding in failing, to get Draco to go with her to the lunch party that had been arranged by her and Hermione after the celebratory party a month ago. "You haven't been out the house since you got home."

"I haven't been out because of the swarm of people that gather outside the door and follow me wanting an interview about my Father. And any way I'm pretty sure Harry wouldn't want me there anyway."

"What is with you and thinking that, he is your friend as much as he is mine, Hermione's, Blaise's and Ronald's friend, why will you not accept that?"

"Just leave Pans," he said with a sense of finality, sighing, she walked over to the fire, threw in some floo powder and called out her girlfriends she was gone Draco burst into tears, how badly he wanted to go to Harry and say how he felt, but he had messed that up, hadn't he? By sleeping with Harry.

* * *

It was an hour later when Harry came to, opening his eyes he was met with the sight of his former Head of House and new Headmistress of Hogwarts."Good morning, Mr. Potter. Are you feeling better? Miss. Granger told me of your situation."

"Yes I am, thank you Professor. And I see that it would be a problem for me to take up the position of DADA professor and will just apply when the position is open again. I am sorry to of wasted your time," He said sitting up.

"Please none of that Professor business, call me Minerva, you are no longer a student, but to be a professor come September. And no arguments about it, we shall just have teachers with free lessons to come help with duelling and any other practical spell work that could harm the baby."

"Then please call me Harry Prof-Minerva, now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch to prepare for," Harry said getting up and smiling 'Maybe things are looking up,' he thought.

"Very well Harry, tell Hermione that she has my old position of transfiguration professor," she said before apparating out. Walking into the lounge, Harry saw Hermione and Pansy huddled up on the couch, which was a normal sight by now since Hermione finally asked Pansy out the day Dumbledore was killed, talking is whispers.

"Hey Herm' Minerva said we both got the positions. And what are you two talking about?" he asked heading into the kitchen and taking the food out to start to prepare the lunch.

"That's great," she said following him in, "but are you sure you can, in your position, Harry, I mean wouldn't it bad for the baby?" she whispered.

"'Mione, I know you've discussed it with Minerva and Pansy, so please stop acting like you haven't," he sighed."Ok! So why didn't you tell me about Draco?"

"I was drunk, and he left before I woke up only just leaving a note," he said before reciting the words that he had read over and over every night since it happened.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked, knowing that even if he didn't Draco would find out, as he had asked Severus if he could be his apprentice and after he had finish he would take up position of Potion Master, so Severus could retire and be with his husbands, Sirius and Remus, who were to marry in mid August.

"No, Hermione, I won't. He'll probably want me to get rid of it or try and convince me to marry him," he said, silently adding in his thoughts, 'not that I would mind.'

"Harry, he needs to know. It's better he finds out now from you than later from someone else. He has a right to, and you never know, he might just say that he wants a part in the baby's life."

About an hour later, at 1 o'clock in the afternoon, all their guests had arrived, the food was on the table and Harry was about to tell them the news and was scared shitless, even though all his friends that where there where gay and coupled up with each other.

"Everyone, I-I've g-got an a-announcement t-to m-make," he said once everyone was seated 'It's now or never' he thought. "I-I'm…" He was caught off by the feeling of bile rising in his throat and ran to the bathroom and being violently sick, yet again, before sorting himself out and walking it to the Dinning room, where everyone was still seated and continued as if nothing had happened. "I'm p-pregnant!"

* * *

Draco was sat in the lounge of Malfoy Manor reading when Cissy walked into the room with her girlfriend, a Muggle named Scarlet, who's little brother was a Muggle-born wizard the year below Cissy and Lucius.

"You know Draconus if you want to capture this young mans heart I suggest that you stop mopping and go talk to him," Scarlet said, sounding scarily like Luna.

"I'm not mopping, he doesn't want me. And anyway what are you still doing here, I thought you and Cissy were house hunting?" Draco said glaring at Scarlet, he really didn't like her."We were just going, and it is clear you are Dragon. And that young man is going to need your help," She replied in a knowing voice, she may be a Muggle, but she had her own way of reading the future. She studied the ways of Wicca, and from her brother had learnt about the nature magic in the wizarding world and started to incorporate it into her rituals and spells forming a new sort of magic that could be used by a Muggle, to an extent, but would worked a million times better if used by a Witch or Wizard. She was also a 'psychic' and could do Tarot and Palm reading; and had done a Tarot reading for all the house inhabitants when she met them.

"Ok, bye, have fun," he said not really believing, or more, wanting to believe Harry would actually need his help. Sighing, she walked over to Cissy and wrapped her arms around her waist, before apparating out with Cissy.

* * *

A little while later, Draco was sat in his study talking to Severus about his up coming apprenticeship and the wedding, when Pansy walked in lead by a House Elf.

"Sorry to disturb you, Draco, Professor, but can I please talk to Draco in private?" she asked politely.

"I was just leaving actually," Severus spoke to her, before turning back one last time to speak with Draco, "Oh and Draco, remember the potion ingredients and books," he said before walking out the room with his robes blowing out behind him.

"I really need to ask him how he does that someday," Draco said before turning to Pansy. "And what is it that you so badly need to talk to me about?"

"Well know you told me about a month ago you slept with Harry?" she asked, seeing him nod she continued. "Well we found out today he's pregnant and I know that baby is yours." With that Draco proceeded to faint.

* * *

The child of the four great houses of Hogwarts and Merlin himself, only one month old growing in its 'mother's' womb, the first knot in the destiny of two, the start of the greatest change the wizarding world has ever seen and the holder of a prophecy yet to be told…

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and tell me ^_^ Also if any of you my darling readers has a suggestion for the title ^_^ Also feel free to ask questions I will answer any I get at the start of the next chapter ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Until we meet again**

**love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**(P.S. Don't forget to press the green button and review and your way out)**


	3. Daddy and Papa

**Woo! Chapter three (finally I've been busy as hell soz) ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Second if you read the first chapter before my slight change, I would like you to note I had meant to put seventh year not sixth, cause the fic wouldn't make sense other wise, so HBP and DH are irrelevant to the fic ^_^ I still need one for Charley when he pops up at random points so I'm still running my little competition for the next chapter or two the details again:Create a person for Charley to be paired with, but must be a dragon tamer, they can be male or female and from any where in the instead of giving out spoilers the person who has the best profile will have their OC dragon tamer used in the fic and have a chapter dedicated to them ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ And a big thank you to Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1 for being my temporary beta ^_^ Now for the question:**

**Elvenwannabe (my sister from another mister): Ron is gonna be with Blaise ^_^**

**Next an apology to Sweetteetwo who I promised I would update with in the week. I beg forgiveness I've been really busy *hides from angry mob stood under my bedroom window* ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series nor any of the characters I just have a tendency to make them Gay and make up stories about them, so don't sue me.**

**Enjoy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Daddy and Papa**

* * *

The child of the four great houses of Hogwarts and Merlin himself, only one month old growing in its 'mother's' womb, the first knot in the destiny of two, the start of the greatest change the wizarding world has ever seen and the holder of a prophecy yet to be told…

* * *

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice rang through out the apartment, all there guests had left half an hour ago when Harry had claimed to be tired and retreated to his bedroom.'Green and silver,' he thought lying on his bed looking around the room, the walls were a dark forest green with silver lining, the floor a few shades darker than the walls, his chest-of-draws, desk, wardrobe and bed painted emerald green with smoky silver trimmings and his bedding was forest green with silver pillows, 'Why did I have to chose green and silver? Everything in here reminds me of Draco.'"HARRY!" Hermione yelled again breaking his train of thought, before barging into his room. "Harry James Potter! You have to eat, remember your eating for two now and need to keep your health up," she said sternly while dragging him from the bed.

* * *

"Draco! Dragon! Wake up son!" Draco heard from somewhere above him, though he didn't know where, nor did he know when he had gone to sleep, he was still very tired so he just let sleep claim him once again, while completely ignoring the voices that tried to wake him.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" he heard two small children calling and running toward him, they were a young girl and a young boy. In a movement that was out of his control, he knelt down on the floor and opened his arms up to the children to run into.

"Hey, sweet hearts, have you been good for papa?" he questioned, another thing out of his control. Where was he and who were these kids.

"Of course we were Daddy, we wouldn't wanna hurt the babies," the girl said. She had platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes, which he felt he knew but didn't know where from, all her features looked familiar.

"We even helped papa cook dad," the boy said trying to sound older then he was, now that he wasn't speaking in unison with the blonde girl. "Papa was craving strawberry tarts and he didn't want to go out shopping so we offered to make them with him, though she kept eating the strawberries," he continued while glaring sideways at the girl. Now looking at the boy, Draco noticed, he had messy raven hair and silver eyes and again his features looked familiar, but he couldn't seem to place them. Then looking at the two at the same time, he realised they were twins and complete opposites, like two sides of the same coin.

"Well then, why don't we go taste those tarts, if your papa hasn't eaten them all yet," Draco again said involuntarily while grabbing a hand of the each of the twins, leading them back towards the way they came…

* * *

Shooting up in bed, Draco realised he had been dreaming, but it didn't explain why it had all felt so real, nor why the childrens' looks seemed familiar even though he didn't even know them. And that is when it hit him, why the girl's eyes, the boy's hair, and the rest of their features had finally registered in his mind. They were Harry's, and the blonde hair, silver eyes and some of the more subtle features had been his. He had had a premonition, he knew in the Malfoy family there had been seers, but the gift had been lost centauries ago and there was no know way he could have inherited the gift. But what if he had? He had already know Harry was pregnant and who is to say that those twins were not to be real? Not to be his? This though saddened Draco slightly, and he realised then he had to do whatever was possible to get Harry to love him in the way that he loved Harry. They were soul mates, he knew it, but how would he possibly convince Harry of this fact.

* * *

"I know, I know. Hermione stop fussing, I can take care of my self ya know. I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" Harry yelled, when he started rearranging his room, and it wasn't like he was doing any manual work to begin with it was just a basic 'Wingardium Leviosa' here and a color changing spell there.

"Harry you should rest, and right now you should rest as much as you can while you can."

"Hermione, I know what I'm doing and after this is done I will have a nap. That way I will have one less thing to do for when he or she comes into this world," he said moving the last peace of furnisher into place before stripping to his boxers and climbing into his now Gryffindor colored bed. "Nite 'Mione, I'll see you later."

"Nite," she whispered back as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Papa! Can we go met Daddy at the gates today?" he heard a small voice ask, looking down he smiled at the sight of the two children, obviously twins, holding hands and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Realising that they were talking to him he tried to answer.

"Ok darlings, but make sure you don't get muddy, dinner will be shortly, I'm starving," he said, though that is not what he had wanted to say, he had wanted to ask them 'Why did you call me Papa? And who is your Daddy?'.

"We won't," the first twin said, a girl with platinum blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Though how you are hungry after all the strawberry tarts you have eaten, we will never know," the second said, a boy with raven hair and silver eyes, before the two giggled and ran out of the room…

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes Harry smiled realising what he had just witnessed was a vision of his future with his kids. 'Well, it seems like some things do work out in the end, and I can't wait to get there. I just wish Draco would be with me every step of the way,' he sighed, before thinking much the same as Draco had earlier that day.

* * *

"What are you thinking, honey?" Tom said, coming up behind Lucius and wrapping his arms around his middle."Mrs. Parkinson told me why our Dragon fainted… It turns out that he got Mr. Potter pregnant that night of the war celebrations," Lucius said looking at the stunned, Tom then went and got himself a glass of water before coming back and sitting in his arm chair. "We're going to be grandparents? But he's too young he couldn't possibly…? I won't allow it! He's not allowed out until we're dead, and that's final!" Tom said finally becoming slightly irrational. That is when they heard a knock at the door. Opening it, at the doorway revealed a very determined Draco."Father, Dad, I would like your permission to court Harry James Potter!" he said formally, and stating an old pure blood tradition, that if the Heir to a line feels that they have found their soul mate and wishes to marry them, they had the right."Tell me son, what has you thinking that Mr. Potter is 'the one'?" Lucius asked while Tom sat there shocked for the second time in the past two minutes."The dreams, and my pull towards him, I feel it all the time now," Draco stated simply, before describing the dreams he had had. The one from earlier not being the first about Harry, but only the first with the children in it."You have our permission, to court this young man then," Tom said surprising them both as a bright light filled the room telling them that a bond of sort was in place between the family members. "Though promise me that you will bring him to dinner after he accepts, so we can get to know him on a personal level, as well as a political level."Thank you, and I will," Draco said beaming before hugging his fathers and skipping out the room, happier now than he had been since before the indent.

* * *

One Idea planted in the minds of our heros, and a wondrous adventure about to begin…

**

* * *

So how was it? Please review and tell me ^_^ Also if any of you my darling readers has a suggestion for the title ^_^ Also feel free to ask questions I will answer any I get at the start of the next chapter ^_^ And remember to enter my rubbish little competition ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Until we meet again**

**love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**(P.S. Don't forget to press the green button and review and your way out)**


	4. Important news

**Dear readers, alerters and everyone else,**

As many of you are no doubt aware many author on are choosing to leave the site because of Lord Kelvin's RedBootton. I would like to say that one I refuse to leave because of it and anyone that does leave is forgetting what fanfiction is about and for many of us it is our escape if you leave then you are just letting '_the man_' win. I say if we must stand our ground we do it by staying put and saying that we don't care because we are doing some thing we love we do more than saying that we are going to leave because we are afraid of our stories being on the hit list.

Also all updates will be coming soon, I have been busy I resonantly returned from holiday and college has started and before the I was swamped with exams and was in and out of depression.

**Until we met again**  
**love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**  
**Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**  
**Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	5. Baby Talk

**I know what ya'll are gonna be thinking now 'Finally a new chapter' ^_^ I'm Soooooo Sorry that I couldn't have it up before now but my life is hectic and only just got the chance to finish typing this chapter gomenasai (for those that don't know it means I'm sorry in Japanese) ^_^ But I hope Enjoy this chapter, which would have been finished yesterday but I was in bed asleep for most of the day as someone I'm my AS Chemistry class gave me a really bad cold and I could barely stand ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Now REVIEW REPLIES:**

**My Sister From Another Mister, Elvenwannabe:**

**First off have I ever told ya how much I love your penname, if not there it was lol. Now Question one:**

_So is Harry and Draco going to have twins?_

**Ya'll will have to wait and find out, I may Love ya like a sis but you won't get it out of me ('Til the next chapter anyway ya will find out with everyone else)**

**Q2:**

_Are you going to have Harry have dinner Draco's house in the next chappie?_

**Not yet, ya know I don't like to rush things, maybe in a chapter or two *hinthint* ^_^ ^_^**

**nosyrosie16:**

_WHAT IS THEIR DESTINY SUPPOSED TO BE? _

**That's for me to know ya'll to find out later on in the fic. Can't give away all my secrets now can I hun ^_^ ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series nor any of the characters I just have a tendency to make them Gay and make up stories about them, so don't sue me.**

**Enjoy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Baby Talk**

* * *

One Idea planted in the minds of our heroes, and a wondrous adventure about to begin…

* * *

It was now the beginning of August and less than 2 weeks before his godfathers and Severus were to marry. Harry still hadn't told them or Draco of his pregnancy, as he was scared of what they would say.

"Harry you have to tell them, their your family," Hermione said for the hundredth time since the lunch with their friends almost a month ago. "Don't you think they will be suspicious if you run out of the ceremony with a round of sickness?"

"I know 'Mione, I just don't know how. I mean Sirius is still delusional and thinks I'm still, in his words, 'perfectly innocent and pure'," he replied pacing their living room. "I still don't even know how to tell Draco about it! And their his children!" As soon as he finished his hands flew to his mouth realising what he had said, he had yet to tell Hermione of the dreams he had been having about Draco, the twins and a future pregnancy.

"Why did you say '_their_'? You've not seen Poppy as she only got back yesterday and you have an appointment with her this afternoon," Hermione asked confused, "Plus multiples are very rare in male pregnancies, so rare there have only ever been five cases since Merlin's era, one of them being Merlin himself," At hearing this Harry began telling her about the dreams he had been having.

* * *

Draco on the other hand had decided it was time to tell his godfather of Harry's pregnancy. So as he, Severus, Tom and Lucius sat arranging the final details of the Honeymoon and Severus wedding robes Draco was thinking of a way to tell him. It was after they had finished and his fathers had retired to their room, so Lucius could take a nap, that Draco spoke up.

"Uncle Sev? Have you or the mutts seen Harry recently?" He asked using Severus' nickname for his fiancés.

"The mutts have," He answered fondly thinking of his mates, "He has been helping them with their wedding attire and seating plans. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I little while ago found out that he is pregnant," Draco answered pausing to let it sink in before continuing, "And… the babies are mine."

"That's prosperous Draco, since when have you slept with Potter. Plus if he was one of the mutts would have told me he was they spend enough time with him to know… That is unless he has been hiding it from them. How far along is he, Draco?" Severus asked, his mind reeling.

"Emmm… It was the night of the war celebrations, so about seven weeks."

"Have you spoken to him since he told you?" Severus asked, still processing all the information he had been told so far, he just needed this piece of information before going home and talking to Remus and Sirius.

"The thing is he didn't tell me Sev… Pansy did, I haven't seen him since that night," Draco answered blushing, even though he had gotten permission to court him he still hadn't made an effort to see him or seek Sirius' permission as Harry's parent figure.

"Well, Draco I must depart now, but I believe I may be seeing you again today," Severus said before stalking out the room in his usual manor.

* * *

For lunch Harry, Hermione and Ron, who had decided to come at last minute when Pansy dragged Blaise off to do last minute shopping for the wedding and visit Draco, took the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade to eat in The Three Broomsticks before heading up to Hogwarts for Harry's appointment.

"You guys didn't have to come you know," Harry said as they ordered their meals and drinks.

"Well we wanted to, right Ron?" getting a nod from Ron, Hermione continued," Plus someone has to answer Poppy's questions. And I wanted to talk to Minerva before we left about our rooms," She finished.

"She's right mate, we wanted to, plus I wanna find out who the other father is, as only you, 'Mione and Pansy know who it is," Ron said sporting a giant grin.

For the remainder of the lunch the three talked about the pregnancy and the nurseries they would make both at school and the flat, where Harry would continue to live during the holidays until he found somewhere bigger for him and the babies.

After lunch they made their way up to the school and towards the infirmary were Poppy was waiting for them with a healer who specializes in male pregnancies. As Harry the school doors he was hit with a strong sense of home, love, strength and security causing him to smile and walk through the halls with a skip in his step.

* * *

"REMY! SIRI!" Severus yelled walking out the floo in the kitchen in number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Where's the fire?" Sirius replied as he walked in and gave him a peck on the lips. They where soon joined by Remus who had been reading in the garden.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that your godson has been keeping secrets from us all," Severus replied. "You may want to sit before I tell you exactly what he has been keeping secret though," Once they where all seated Severus told them what he had been told by Draco.

Sirius quickly stood up and started pacing once Severus had finished. "No! He can't be, he would have told me… us! He tells us everything! He's too young! He can't be, it's impossible!" He repeated over and over.

"Siri, honey, why don't we just talk to Harry and sort all this out?" Remus said as he walk in front of Sirius, wrapping his arms around his middle while Severus embraced him from behind.

* * *

"Luci! You need to rest!" Tom said as Lucius sat at his desk doing work for the ministry instead of taking a nap like he said he would.

"Tom, sweetie, you stress to much. I am perfectly fine sat here filling in forms, I am not tired in the slightest nor am I feeling any morning sickness any more."

"I Don't _Care_ If Your Not Luci! You Know What Happened With Draco!" Tom yelled on the verge of tears.

"Your right, I'm sorry Love," Lucius replied, sounding dejected, before kissing him soundly on the lips and changing into his silk pyjamas. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Good Afternoon Harry, Hermione, Ron," Poppy beamed as the trio walked through the infirmary doors.

"Afternoon Poppy, how are you feeling?" Harry replied while the other two just nodded.

"I'm very well thank you Harry. Though shouldn't I be asking you that," She answered chuckling, "Well shall we meet the specialist now?"

Nodding the group followed the matron to a curtained off area at the back of the room.

"Good Afternoon," said a tall blond haired man, "I'm Healer Alexander Adams. I shall be working with Madam Pomfrey through the duration of your pregnancy Mr. Potter," he continued with a warm smile on his face, "First I would like to ask you some question and would like you to answer as truthfully as you can."

"Alright," Harry answered nervously.

Healer Adams started asking him questions such as when he found out and how far along he was, each time he answered with out hesitation until they got to the one question he had been dreading.

"Now Mr. Potter do you know who the other Father is?" Healer Adams asked, receiving a nod as answer he continued, "does he know that your pregnant?" This time Harry just shook his head, "Alright, and may I ask who the other Father is?"

This time Harry didn't answer in anyway shape or form so he turned to Hermione and Ron from an answer.

"Draco Malfoy is the other Father, sir, Harry has been too scared to tell him," Hermione answer for him, receiving a glare from Harry and a gasp from Ron.

* * *

After Severus had left Draco decided that he was going to go read in the Library when Pansy came through the floo.

"Have you seen him yet?" She asked as soon as she saw him.

"No," Was the only answer she got before he walked out the room.

"Draco! Draco!" She yelled chasing after him until they reached his room, "Draco, why haven't you sort out Harry, or at the least Sirius? You are the Father to Harry's child, and he needs you. I know that you asked your Fathers for permission to court him, so why?"

"I'm scared!" He yelled at her, "What if he doesn't accept me? I wouldn't be able to face that rejection."

"Listen to me Draco, Harry loves you just as much as you love him, so go over there now and talk to him, is that clear mister?" Pansy said sounding very much like Narcissa.

"Yes ma'am," Draco replied before heading to the nearest floo, calling out 'Potter and Granger Apartment' and disappearing in a flash of green flames.

* * *

Draco arrived at Harry and Hermione's apartment just after Sirius, Remus and Severus had stepped out of the fire place.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Sirius yelled into the empty apartment.

It wasn't until the three had searched the apartment that they noticed Draco was there, and Sirius being the typical Gryffindor he was started yelling at Draco for 'deflowering he precious, sweet, innocent godson'.

"Sirius, calm down and let the boy talk," Remus said, a slight smile on his face at how protective Sirius was being.

After Sirius had once again calmed Draco asked him and Remus for their permission to court Harry, just as formally as he had when asking his Fathers and once again he got permission and once again the room filled with a bright light binding the promise and causing all those present to smile.

"Now shall we sit and wait for Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger to return," Severus asked.

* * *

Healer Adams waved his wand over Harry in a complex movement then repeating it over a piece of parchment that he was holding. "Well Mr. Potter, you are coming along at a surprisingly quick rate, this could be a sign of multiples which if you like we can check for you with an ultra-sound today."

"Please," was all Harry had to say before Healer Adams transfiguring another piece of parchment into a screen much like a Muggle TV and whispering in Latin and doing more complex wand movements, making a black and white picture come up and all the rooms occupants gasp…

* * *

**So What Do Ya'll Think? Please tell me what you think? Any Questions? ^_^ Also The Person Who Gives Me The 50th**** Review For This Fic (so the next review I receive) Will Have My News Story Dedicated To Them And Will Get A Sneak Peak At It ^_^ It's a Snarry fic with MPREG, Creature Inheritance, Gray!Harry, Time Travel and MUCH MUCH MORE ^_^ I started working on it while on holiday up in Scotland as I had forgot to take the stuff for this and for AWToE so I decided to give it a go at it, it is my first Snarry and my first attempt at time travel so it's a bit of an adventure for me ^_^ And Finally WHO LIKES THE NEW TITLE yes I finally picked one thanks to the help of one of my best mates in the whole world Becky and FanofBellaandEdward ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Until we met again  
love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	6. WHAT!

**Hey guys long time no see, I am so sorry it took me so long to get this and the next chapter of 'A Weird Turn Of Events' out things have been very hectic the past year and however many months since I was last able to update plus I had major writers block, especially wanting to keep updating my fics in the order that I have been ^_^ This actually took me 5+ months to write due to the writers block, but I am back, I'm alive and healthy and I'm planning on writing more, wish me luck with that ^_^ I can honestly say I don't deserve the love and attention I get off you guys for this even when I'm not updating and making you all worry I've dropped off the edge of the world, so thank you everyone that is supporting this and plans on continuing to support it and my other fics even when I'm not giving you the updates you want ^_^ Also again It's kind of short but I am working on trying to improve my chapter lengths**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series nor any of the characters I just have a tendency to make them Gay and make up stories about them, so don't sue me 'Kay?**

**One last thing a humongous thank you and even bigger hugs to FanofBellaandEdward who without you guys wouldn't have this chapter, because it's through her support and beta reading that I'm able to get it out to you ^_^**

**Enjoy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – WHAT?**

* * *

"Please," was all Harry had to say before Healer Adams transfigured another piece of parchment into a screen much like a Muggle TV. He whispered something in Latin and made more complex wand movements, making a black and white picture come up and in doing this, making all the room's occupants gasp…

* * *

"Harry, I'm sure that this is a perfectly normal thing to happen." The occupants of Harry and Hermione's living room heard as the front door clicked open.

"No, it's not 'Mione ultra-so..." Harry stopped mid word as he saw the group congregated in the lounge. "Hey, Siri..."

"Don't you 'hey, Siri' me, mister, you have a lot of explaining to do. Why didn't you tell me or even Remmy that you were pregnant? Why did we have to find out from Sevvy, who was told by Draco, who you didn't even tell yourself and he had to find out from Pansy?" Sirius half yelled. At this point Harry had sunk to the floor and had tears streaming down his face; he knew he should have told them, but did Sirius really have to shout?

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I just didn't know how. And I was scared, I didn't want you guys to get mad at me, or Draco. Then there is the wedding and I didn't want you guys to be worried about me on what should be the happiest day of your lives. And I sorry, I won't keep anything this important from you guys again." Harry replied, the tears flowing quickly and heavy down his cheeks.

"Then why didn't you tell me Harry, why did I have to find out from Pansy that I was going to be a father? Why is it that I've been waiting for you to come tell me yourself, to confirm it, for the last four weeks? Please, Harry, tell me why you didn't come and tell me?" Draco said softly, barely heard as everyone fussed over the pregnant man. "Do I not mean enough for you to tell me about our babies yourself?" At this point Draco's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, as he looked towards the ground waiting for an answer, one that would clear his doubts, one that would say Harry felt the same way about him as he did for Harry and the one that would tell him if he would be in their babies' lives.

"I'm sorry, Dray." Harry spoke, his voice small, tears still running down his face. "I just don't want you to be with me out of obligation. After what happened, I thought you hated me; you didn't reply to my owls nor did you answer my calls, so I gave up. I'm sorry," Once he had finished speaking Harry fled to his room, he wanted nothing more than to be alone right now, though he knew it wouldn't last for long.

As he saw Harry take off, Draco went to follow only to be stopped by Hermione's voice, "Let him be for now Draco, he needs time to himself." She sounded tired as she looked sadly in the direction of her brother's bedroom.

Nodding, Draco headed back over to where he had been seated earlier before asking the question everyone had been wondering, "What was it that you were talking about before the two of you walked in?"

"Today Harry had his first ultra-sound and something slightly unusual happened," Hermione started before launching into what had happened during the scan...

_-Flashback-_

_Healer Adams waved his wand over Harry in a complex movement, then repeated it over a piece of parchment that he was holding. "Well Mister Potter, you are coming along at a surprisingly quick rate, this could be a sign of multiples which if you like we can check for you with an ultra-sound today."_

_"Please," was all Harry had to say before Healer Adams transfigured another piece of parchment into a screen much like a Muggle TV. He whispered something in Latin and made more complex wand movements, making a black and white picture come up and in doing this, making all the room's occupants gasp. On the screen, where normally there would be a faint outline of the child, there appeared to be nothing as if he wasn't pregnant at all. Cancelling the incantations, Healer Adams tried once again using the ultra-sound spell, coming up with the same result._

_"It's not possible," Poppy muttered, taking over in trying the incantations, only to get the same result. By this time, Harry had started to panic. _What's wrong?_He thought, looking down towards his stomach and started to hyperventilate._

_-End Flashback-_

"...What you heard was actually me still trying to calm Harry down." Hermione finished.

"Did they figure out what was wrong?" Draco whispered, hoping it was nothing, but knowing that it had to be something if none of both healers could get a picture on the screen.

"No, though Healer Adams thinks it has something to do with Harry's magic levels," Hermione explained, "though he still needs to do some research. He believes that due to Harry's magic levels being as high as they are, the baby, or babies as the case maybe, are taking in more of his magic than they would under normal circumstances and creating an even thicker 'shield' around the babies as it is. If this theory is true then it is very unlikely that Harry will miscarry."

"Does cub know about this?" Remus spoke up for the first time since Hermione and Harry had entered the apartment.

"No, not yet, Healer Adams explained to Ron and I while Poppy tried to calm Harry down, and he has not listened to me when I tried to explain."

* * *

It was almost time for dinner when Harry finally came out of his room. Though instead of walking in on Hermione sitting on the couch as he had expected, there was only Draco, sitting in the same place he had been when he had left to his room.

"I don't feel obliged to be with you, ya know?" Draco said, his voice sounding small and almost nervous, "I love you, Harry, I can't remember a time when I wasn't. I want to be part of your life, part of the babies' lives. I want to spend the rest of my life and beyond with you." Draco didn't look up from the floor while giving his small speech, so he didn't notice Harry slowly walking closer and closer to him. "I understand if you don…" Draco started, but was cut off by Harry pressing his lips softly to Draco's.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, so soft was it, almost not there, but it was by far the most amazing moment of their lives so far. Even though it was only a light kiss, they were so absorbed in it that neither noticed the silver and gold glow around them. Nor did they notice when said glow settled around their left arms, forming almost glove like markings from their shoulders down over the backs of their hands with a ring like marking around their ring finger. When they broke away from the kiss, the glowing had stopped completely, neither noticed the marks as they faded, leaving their skin unmarked.

Smiling at each other, they leaned in to for another kiss, though this one was shorter; it still managed to hold the same amount of passion of their previous one.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," Harry said after they finally parted, "and don't you forget it. I'm so sorry that I kept this from you. I was scared you wouldn't feel the same for me and that you would only be with me through obligation for the babies."

"Idiot." Draco replied smiling. "How about we make us official and you come to dinner tomorrow?" All he got as a reply was a nod before once again his lips connected with Harry's.

* * *

The three ladies of Fate watched the two boys they had come to care for, smiling. The two had been through so much to get to this point and would go through so much more before they reached their happy ending. Each of the ladies silently made their own vows to watch out for the boys through the difficult times ahead…

* * *

**Good? Bad? Abysmal? Amazing? Let me know what you think ^_^ Again I love you guys for sticking with me, and if you don't see an update of any kind from me in the next month someone come poke me with a stick until I start writing**

**Until next time  
love peace and chocolate  
Blessed Be  
Cazzy  
xxx**


	7. Hiatus Notice

**Hi guys, I know that I have been MIA for quite a while, but I have decided that I am going to put all my fics on hiatus for a while. Due to the fact that it normally takes me so long to write one chapter I am not going to update until I have 3-4 chapters done. In September I will be starting at University (if I get the grades) and when I do I will get some specialist equipment to help me due to my dyslexia, hopefully this will help me update quicker, as it will be easier to keep on one thought track. One thing you can be sure of is I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING "A Small Spark Of Love", "A Weird Turn Of Events" or "My Heart, My Soul, My Everything". I hope to start updating again in Late October/Early November. When I do this post will be taken down and I will be putting the chapter in it's place. So please don't review this, if you have any questions please private message me and I will do my best to answer.**

**PLUR and Chocolate**  
**Blessed Be**  
**Cazzy**  
**xx**


End file.
